Remembering
by Pirotess666
Summary: A house fell on top of Sano *sweatdrops* The guy just lost his memory and Saitou takes advantage of that.


Title: Remembering

Genre: Romance/Yaoi/Ecchi/Lemon

Rating: M

**Warnings:**  
1. This is an **yaoi** story. For those who don't know what it is, it involves a romance between males. Search wikipedia for a more detailed description.  
2. The story involves graphic content and very sexual situations.

Reviews:  
Reviews are appreciated. Be nice. I already warned about you the type of content this fanfic involves, so no flames.

Disclaimer:  
I don't own these characters. I just like to "play" with them. hehehe

Sano was giggling. He laughed loudly with his friends getting drunker by the minute. Saitou shook his head. The ahou would never change. He would probably die a drunken idiot. He eyed him. A very hot drunken idiot.

Sano blinked away his stupor. Psycho cop was here! He frowned and got up unsteadily. 'Oi! What are you doing here? I've got money to pay this bill so you can't arrest me.'  
'I didn't come here for you.' He felt like growling. Why did he have to be attracted to such a blithering fool that hated him on top of everything else?! Not just attracted but in love too. 'But you better pay and leave anyway. You've drunk enough.'  
'I know when it's enough. Not you.' He stumbled. 'Hum…I think it's enough.' He grinned to his friends and paid the tab. 'Bye guys! See you tomorrow!'  
'Bye Sano!'  
Saitou shook his head watching the happy rooster disappear.

Saitou growled at the thunder. Damned weather! It was as if the sky itself was ready to fall on top of him. He heard a moan and frowned. Finally he realised it came from a broken down shelter. He approached it and blinked when he smelled blood. He began pushing off rubble until he saw something white among it. His heart started beating fast. It couldn't be. It was just a coincidence. He was sure it was just a coincidence. Snarling he pushed off the rest of the rubble until beneath it, he saw a broken Sanosuke, his head covered in blood. Rocks and tiles had fallen on top of him and he was sure that if it had been anyone else, that person would be dead.  
Grim now, he picked up the younger man and ran towards Megumi's place.

Sano moaned and opened his eyes. Where the hell was he? Why was his head hurting so much?  
'He's awake!'  
Megumi and the group from the dojo all surrounded him. 'How do you feel Sano?'  
Kenshin grinned at him. 'That was quite a bump your head took.'  
Saitou snorted and lit a cigarette, ignoring Megumi's fuming looks. 'Yeah, if it wasn't for your hard head you would have died.'  
He blinked looking around himself. 'Who are you people?'  
They all gaped at him. Yahiko blinked at him. 'What the hell are you talking about?! You don't know us?!'  
He frowned. 'I'm pretty sure I've never seen you before.'  
Megumi groaned. 'Maybe he is suffering from memory loss.'  
Sano looked at her and smirked lightly.  
She frowned at him. 'What?'  
'You're hot.'  
She blinked and blushed crimson. 'Good god.'  
Kaoru growled and screamed at him. 'She's your doctor! Show some respect.'  
'Oh. She's a lady doctor? I didn't know there were any.'  
Saitou frowned. 'It appears you're correct. He seems to be suffering from a memory loss.'  
Sano looked at him and blinked. 'Hey man! You've got great eyes!'  
He felt himself flush a little. 'And it appears he forgot all his modesty as well.'  
Kenshin frowned. 'As well as his enemies.'  
'Enemy? You mean that guy is my enemy?'  
Kenshin hesitated. 'No… not exactly. You two just don't get along well.'  
'Oh…' He looked at Saitou again. 'But he does have nice eyes.' He looked at Kenshin. 'And did you know that you're as pretty as a girl?'  
Megumi groaned. 'He turned into a flirt.'  
Kaoru snarled. 'Kenshin's mine! He is my boyfriend so stay away from him!'  
He blinked. 'Hei I just said he was pretty. Why are you so worried about?' He cocked his head to the side. 'Do I like men by any chance?'  
Megumi smirked. 'You never told us, but I think you do.'  
'Oh…well you don't have to worry.' He grinned at Kaoru. 'I would much rather do that tall guy than this skinny one.'  
Saitou sputtered. 'Ahou! Watch what you're saying!'  
He frowned. 'Why did you just call me ahou? I don't like that.'  
Kenshin grinned. 'He always called you that. You used to call him cricket man.'  
He lifted an eyebrow. 'Really?' He watched Saitou's face. 'Yes, I can see that.' He ignored Saitou and turned towards the redhead. 'So, you're Kenshin. Are we friends?' He grinned. 'Or maybe we're lovers.'  
'No!' He coughed. 'Not lovers. But we're very good friends.'  
'You're so cute when you blush.'  
Megumi slapped herself in the forehead. 'This Sano is going to be a handful.'  
He grinned. 'My name is Sano?'  
Yahiko blinked. 'You don't even remember your name?'  
'No.' He frowned. 'And what happened to me?'  
Saitou took a slow drag on his cigarette. 'A broken down house fell on top of you.'  
'A house fell on top of me?!' He rubbed the back of his head where the bandages were. 'I guess I'm lucky to be alive.'  
'Yes you are. You were so drunk that you didn't even see where you were sheltering yourself from the storm.'  
'Oh…' He frowned. 'Do I get drunk a lot?'  
'Every single night!'  
Kenshin smiled. 'It's okay Sano. We'll take care of you.'  
'Hum…thank you but…I feel fine. I can go to my own house.'  
'You don't have a house ahou. You have a shack full of rats.'  
Sano gulped. The man seemed to really dislike him. It would probably be best if he just ignored him. 'Even if I only have a shack, I'll go there. I don't want to give you trouble.'  
'It won't be any trouble.' Kaoru smiled at him and picked up his hand. 'We're friends. We'll take care of you until you feel better.'  
'Thank you.'

Sano sighed. A week had passed since his accident and he still couldn't remember a thing. Everyone was being so friendly and generous and he didn't know what to do to repay them. He had visited his shack and discovered in it a futon, a chair and a table. He also had an identical change of clothes and that was it. And he had discovered that although the shack was entirely his, he had debts. To a restaurant named Koneko and to several friends. He owed people lots of money from debts incurring while gambling and drinking. He didn't work. He didn't do anything to pay his debts. How could those nice people at the dojo be his friends? He was a drunk and a sloth. Someone who didn't work for his own food. Who depended on others to feed him.  
'Sano?'  
He smiled at Kenshin 'Hello.'  
'What's wrong?'  
He sighed. 'I was just thinking what a horrible person I used to be.'  
'What are you talking about?'  
'I was a drunk Kenshin. I used my friends to feed me. I never worked. Why do you people even liked me?'  
He smiled. 'Because you are our friend. And you're wrong.' He sighed and sat next to the younger man. 'It's true that you drink and gamble and that you also owe Koneko but…all of us love you. I think it's because you're such an innocent.'  
He lifted an eyebrow. 'Innocent?'  
Kenshin blushed. 'I wasn't referring to…anyway I don't know anything about that part of your life. I just meant that you truly love your friends. You would give your life for us and we know that. You're brave and strong and have a happy disposition that makes us happy. You're always next to us when things get ugly. We know that we can depend on you to just be there.'  
'Oh.' He smiled. 'Thank you.'  
'I was just saying the truth.' He frowned. 'I think even Saitou likes you…in his own weird way.'  
He laughed. 'Are you crazy?! That guy doesn't like anyone.'  
'I think he's a very lonely man.'  
'Yes. You're right.' He shook his head. 'And I don't care. He's rude and mean and a complete bastard.'  
Kenshin grinned. 'I think you're recovering your memory. You sounded like the old Sano when he was angry with Saitou.'  
'Perhaps.' He hesitated. 'Kenshin? What do you think of me finding a job?'  
He blinked. 'You want to work?'  
'Yes. I could work at the docks. I'm strong.' He grinned. 'Very strong actually. You may be better with a sword but physical strength…I win at that.'  
'Yes you do.'  
'And…' He hesitated. 'I remembered something.'  
He gasped. 'Really?! What did you remember?'  
'My special technique. I know how to use it again…with both fists.'  
'That's wonderful! Maybe your memory is returning!'  
His lips trembled. 'I don't know if I want to remember.'  
'What do you mean?'  
'I don't want to be the kind of person that takes advantage of his friends.'  
'Sano…'  
'You guys love me and I just explore you!'  
Kenshin just pulled the younger man, hugging him tightly and let him cry on his shoulder.  
'Well well isn't this nice?'  
They lifted their heads to look at Saitou. 'What are you doing here Saitou?'  
'Just came for a visit.' He smirked. 'Have I interrupted anything?'  
Sano blinked. 'You seem jealous.'  
'What?!' He blushed. 'Have you gone completely crazy ahou?!'  
He grinned. 'Yup, you're jealous.'  
Saitou looked ready to have an apoplexy. 'I'm going to hurt you.'  
'No you're not.' He got up and dusted his pants. Then he smiled at Kenshin. 'I'm going to help Kaoru inside. I'll be back in a minute.'  
'All right. I'll wait for you.'  
'Thanks!' He grinned at him, frowned at Saitou and took off running.  
Kenshin shook his head at Saitou who was glaring at Sano's retreating back. 'When are you going to tell him that you want him?'  
'Shut up Battousai. And I don't want him.'  
'We both know that's a lie Saitou.' He sighed. 'You could have had a chance with him. He forgot who you are. He didn't know what went between you two.'  
'You guys told him that I stabbed him the first time we met.'  
'And he didn't care.'  
'Because he's an ahou.'  
'No, he didn't care because he's a good person. And I know that the reason you want him so badly is because Sano may be the only person in the world ever capable of loving you.'  
He growled. 'I don't care about that ahou.'  
Kenshin got up and tilted his head to look him in the eyes. 'You love him Saitou. Whether you want to or not.'  
'Shut up Battousai.'  
'You've want Sano for years now.'  
And then he couldn't take it anymore. He wrapped his hands around Kenshin's throat, lifting him off the floor and slowly squeezing his air out.  
A strong foot hit him square on his back and he tumbled forward, dropping Kenshin to the ground while he turned around to face his opponent.  
'Ahou?!'  
Sano snarled at him. 'Why did you try to hurt him?' He glanced at Kenshin still gasping on the ground. 'How could you hurt him? He's my friend!'  
'Oh…I hit your friend.'  
Before he had time to blink Sano's fist smashed into his face making him stumble backwards.  
'Sano don't!'  
'I have to do this Kenshin. I know he's mean and you told me how strong he is but…I have to do this. He's been nothing but offensive to me, while I never gave him a reason for it. We have to fight and settle this once and for all.'  
'Oh yes. Let's settle this.'  
'Sano…'  
'It's alright Kenshin. We won't kill each other.' He smiled feraly. 'Although we will hurt each other. We need to settle this Kenshin.'  
'I know.' He frowned. 'You better find a spot outside the dojo or Kaoru will have a fit.'  
'I know. It's better if you guys don't wait for me for dinner.' He frowned. 'And don't tell Kaoru.'  
'I won't.'  
Sano lifted an eyebrow at Saitou. 'Shall we?'

'You're going to use your sword? I'm barehanded!'  
'Your weapons are your fists, mine is my sword.'  
'Fine. Damned coward.'  
'Keep pushing it ahou.'  
'Or what? You'll stab me again?' He drew away his jacket to show a scared collarbone. 'Pretty job you did here.' He dropped the jacket. 'Let's see if you're capable of doing it again.'  
Saitou was momentarily distracted by the sculpted chest Sano showed. Damn but he looked good. He would bet his life that the ahou would look even better when completely naked. His body responded to the erotic sight and he groaned when his cock went into full alert.  
'Why in hell are you groaning? You're looking at me as if you want to…' He blinked and looked at Saitou's groin. The man was aroused. There was no mistaking it. 'What?...you get horny before a fight? You're a real psycho you know that?!'  
'Shut up ahou.' It embarrassed him that he couldn't control his body responses to the younger man. 'Let's just fight.'  
'You can fight with a boner? Man I would find it very distracting.' He shrugged. 'But all right. If that's what you want to.'

Sano was getting tired. Saitou had managed to cut him several times and he was losing too much blood. He had managed to score a few punches but he hadn't used his technique. He didn't want to hurt the older man that much. He just needed a lucky punch and then to immobilize him. He had superior body strength. He could do it. 'What's the matter old man? Getting tired?' He smirked when the older man snarled at him. 'I can't understand why Kenshin warned me about you. You're not that strong.'  
He grinned when Saitou just charged at him. He had made the man angry and the fact that he still had a hard on wasn't making things easy for Saitou. He side stepped of his sword range and then just grabbed his wrist, twisting it behind his back and almost breaking it. With an angry snarl Saitou dropped his sword and kicked Sano's legs. Feeling himself toppling backwards Sano grabbed Saitou's jacket and pulled him down with him. He gave a startled woof when the older man fell on top of him.

Saitou nearly groaned when he noticed that he had landed between the ahou's thighs. He was almost giving into his desire when Sano grabbed his wrists and turned them around, inverting their positions. He gasped when Sano fit his hips between his legs and their groins pressed against each other.  
Sano grinned. 'I won. I got you immobilized and you can't get away.'  
Saitou didn't care. For the first time on his life he admitted defeat. He just needed…his hips thrust up, grounding against the boy's groin. He needed relief.  
'What the hell?!' Amazed Sano just looked down at Saitou while the man rubbed himself against him. He looked almost desperate. 'You're not horny because of the fight. You're horny because of me.'  
'No…' He gasped. He had to control himself. 'I'm not…not horny…'  
'Right.' He gave a powerful thrust against him, rubbing their cocks together. Saitou moaned, closing his eyes and surrendering to him. 'You really want me.'  
Saitou opened his golden eyes, filled with passion for him. 'Let me go. You've won. I admit defeat. Just…let me go.'  
Sano shook his head. 'I thought you hated me. You are always treating me so badly. Why didn't you tell me that you wanted me?'  
'I don't want you!'  
'Are you turning into a liar?'  
He blushed and then sighed. Perhaps Kenshin was right and he should tell the younger man. Besides he was tired of always lusting after the ahou and have his desire unfulfilled. 'Very well. I admit it. I want you.' Fierce golden eyes locked with surprised chocolate brown eyes. 'I want you so very much.'  
'Saitou…' He took a deep breath and let his body settle fully on top of the older man. Then he released his wrists and cradled his face in his powerful hands. 'I…I think I want you too.'  
He smirked. 'Yeah…I can feel it.'  
He blushed. 'I…I just don't remember…have we had sex before?'  
Saitou hesitated. 'Once. But you didn't remember the day after. You were so drunk and horny and…it just happened.'  
He frowned. 'Did I hurt you?'  
'Why would you think that?'  
'Well you said I was drunk and…I'm physically stronger than you and…I didn't force you did I? It was a mutual thing right?'  
'It was mutual.' He was too blushed. How in hell had the ahou figured it out that he had been the uke?! 'And you didn't hurt me.'  
'Oh…good.' He smiled beautifully. 'I'm glad.'  
He blushed. 'Do you…do you want to do it again?'  
Sano's blush echoed his. 'You don't mind?'  
'I'm inviting am I not?'  
He grinned. 'This sure is a strange way to end a fight.' He leaned down and pressed his cheek against the older man's. 'I like it. Let's fight more often.'  
He chuckled. 'Hentai.' When the younger man just grinned at him he shook his head. 'Let's fuck.'  
'Yes.'  
And he kissed him. He kissed Saitou Hajime and knew that his life would never be the same. He could become addicted to this. The feel of the man beneath him. Moaning and clutching his hair. Pressing up against him, wanting some specific attention that he couldn't wait to give. He interrupted the kiss to open Saitou's jacket and pull it off him. Then he did the same with the shirt underneath. He caressed the small nipples and Saitou moaned for him. 'Nice chest old man.'  
He smirked. 'Wait until you see the rest.'  
Sano grinned. 'I don't remember what I felt for you before but now…I think I'm starting to like you.'  
'Are you falling for me ahou?'  
He shrugged. 'I honestly don't know. It's just that you're so…intense.' He leaned down to kiss him again to which Saitou responded wholeheartedly. Damn but intense didn't begin to cover it. The man burned him. His agile fingers went to the waistband of Saitou's trousers and after a brief struggle he managed to pull them off, along with his underwear, and pull out his shoes in the process until he only had his black socks on.  
'You're right. Damn but you're hot.'  
Saitou tried to have a comeback but his brain just wasn't working. 'Sanooo…just fuck me. I can't wait any longer.'  
'I want to taste you first.'  
He pulled Saitou's legs up to his shoulders and swallowed him whole, drawing a strangled scream from Saitou's throat.  
Saitou's entire being was shaking. How could Sano be this good if he didn't remember anything? When they had sex before he hadn't done it. They had just fucked like animals. But now it was different…as if he wanted to please him above all else. He groaned and threw back his head when he drew his balls into his mouth and sucked them lightly. He wasn't going to last much longer if he continued this assault on his senses. And then he screamed, his mind going blank as he felt Sano's tongue entering his body. Not possible…oh gods. 'Sanooo…I'm…I'm gonna come.'  
'Not yet.' He stopped his ministrations and Saitou whimpered. 'Only when I'm inside you.' He leaned down and kissed him softly. 'Let's come together Hajime.'  
'Sano…'  
He gasped as saliva slicked fingers invaded him and stretched his hole, preparing him for a much larger invasion. His clever fingers soon found his prostate and pressed there making him scream anew.  
'Ready Saitou?'  
'Yes…oh gods yes. I can't wait any longer.'  
Sano just opened his pants and drew out his length, spitting on his hand to spread saliva there. He positioned Saitou's entrance at the head of his cock and felt the older man shiver and bow his back to press against him. He entered him in a single thrust bringing a savage scream from both their throats.

'Oh god did you hear that?!' Kaoru began walking faster. 'They're killing each other!'  
Megumi frowned. 'That didn't seem like a cry of pain.'  
Kenshin frowned and then blushed. 'You mean?...'  
'I think they've finally worked out their differences.'  
'Oh my god Kaoru! Stop!'  
Both of them started running towards Kaoru's retreating back. They stopped as they gazed the scene in front of them. Saitou was naked on his back, with his legs thrown over Sano's shoulders, being fucked within an inch of his life. He was moaning and screaming and thrusting back into the younger man's groin. Sano with his eyes closed, was sweating, and thrusting savagely into the body beneath him, pumping Saitou's cock in time to his thrusts.  
Megumi gulped and whispered. 'They're hot together.'  
That's when Kaoru drew breath to scream and Kenshin clamped a hand over her mouth to stop her. Right that second both of them screamed wildly, coming together at the same time. And surprised they heard Saitou scream his love for Sano as if his entire soul was behind those words.  
Exhausted, Sano fell on top of Saitou and smiled tenderly. 'You're amazing.'  
He smirked. 'So are you ahou.'  
They heard a ruffling and with dread turned their heads to the sound. Right there, next to them, stood Kenshin covering Kaoru's mouth with a hand and Megumi.  
Saitou hid his face against Sano's neck and whimpered. 'Oh god this can't be happening.'  
Sano tensed at the desperate tone in Saitou's voice. The older man seemed…humiliated.  
'What the hell are you two doing?!' Kaoru screeched.  
Megumi just huffed and planted her hands on her hips. 'What does it look like?! They were having sex.' She grabbed her wrist. 'Let's get out of here.'  
Kenshin was also turning to leave when Kaoru stopped. 'I'm sure Sano wouldn't have anything to do with Saitou. He raped him!'  
Megumi snarled. 'You idiot! Saitou was the one getting it!'  
Kenshin could feel the embarrassment coming from the two men next to them. They still hadn't moved and since Saitou's legs were hooked on Sano's elbows, they could still see the two men joined. 'Let's go.'  
'But you can't let them…'  
He snarled. 'I said let's go! We should never have come here!'

Sano watched them leave and sighed. 'Saitou?'  
'Was this done on purpose?'  
'What?'  
'They saw me being fucked, screaming that I loved you and…'  
'You said you loved me?!'  
He growled and finally looked at him. 'As if you didn't hear that.'  
'I didn't. I was just so consumed with being inside you that…oh god it was wonderful Saitou. Making love to you was just so beautiful and…they ruined it. Our first time and…they ruined it.'  
'First time?' He blushed lightly. 'You want to continue this?'  
'Of course I do! Are you crazy?! You nearly blew my brains out and you ask me if I want to continue this?'  
'Hum…' He could feel Sano getting hard again. Just like him. 'Sano…'  
He grinned. 'Ready for another go?'

Megumi, Kenshin and Kaoru stopped when they heard moans and screams come from the general direction where Sano and Saitou were.  
Megumi smirked. 'They're really horny aren't they?'  
Kenshin grinned. 'I'm just glad that they're finally together. I was despairing of them ever admitting it.'  
'How can you talk like that?!' Kaoru gritted his teeth. 'Sano is with that…that…'  
'Enough.' Kenshin glared at her. 'Saitou loves him. You heard it yourself. So stop being so offended.'  
'But…they've hated each other for so long. What do you think will happen when Sano regains his memory?'  
Megumi sighed. 'I don't know. I just hope that what he is living now is strong enough to overcome the hate between them.'  
'No way that's going to happen. I'll bet what you want on it.'

Sano was dreaming again. He had had these dreams for some time now. Pieces of his life before he lost his memory. He didn't doubt that it was only a matter of time before remembering everything. He looked down and lying on the futon next to him was a naked Saitou.  
'Sano? Is everything all right?'  
He smiled and caressed his face. 'Yes don't worry.' He pulled the older man into his body, hugging him tenderly. 'Go back to sleep.'  
Saitou had said that he loved him, but he hadn't said those words back. Did he really love the older man? He desired him. Hell he had a hard-on every time he thought of him. He liked him. Liked to talk to him. He felt an incredible tenderness for him. But was this love?

Feeling uncomfortable Saitou sat next to Sano for a lunch at the dojo. Kenshin, Kaoru, Megumi and Yahiko were there with them and even after two weeks Saitou couldn't stop a blush from spreading over his cheeks knowing that they had seen them fucking. Had seen him being fucked.  
Sano smiled watching his friends talking and laughing. Saitou, after the initial embarrassment, also began participating on the conversation. He was always so strong and forceful and yet…with him…every night he surrendered his body to him. It was humbling. He didn't know if he loved him but he couldn't imagine his life without Saitou on it. He frowned when a flash when through his brain. A bridge collapsing, separating Saitou and Sano. Him screaming. Saitou turning his back on him and then a huge explosion. He gasped grasping his head as more memories beat at him.  
'Sano?' Saitou frowned when the boy continued to press his hands against his head and gasp in pain. 'Are you all right?'  
They had all stopped talking to look at him.  
'I remember.' Sano lifted his head to look at them all. 'I remember everything.'  
A fist squeezed Saitou's heart. 'You do?'  
'Yes.'  
Kaoru smirked. 'You remember everything Saitou did to you?'  
Megumi snarled at her. 'Can you shut up with that?!' It was obvious that Saitou was pale. In pain it seemed.  
'Yes I remember everything Saitou did.'  
'Sano…' Fine tremors racked his body. He couldn't lose him. Sano was the reason he had been able to survive Shishio.  
Sano lifted a hand and cradled one of Saitou's cheeks. The older man just sighed and pressed his cheek back making him smile. 'I remember everything 'Jime. But most of all…'  
'What?'  
'I remember that I loved you.'  
'What?!' Five different voices shouted at him.  
'I've been in love with you for a long long time.' He grinned and leaned towards Saitou. 'I've been fantasising about you for years.'  
'You have?!'  
'Yes.'  
For the first time the people at the Kamiya dojo saw him smile. 'You really love me?'  
'Yes. You're a psycho cop but I love you anyway.'  
'Good.' He got up and pulling Sano with him, threw him over his shoulder. 'Let's celebrate.'  
Sano just laughed.

Megumi smirked at an open mouthed Kaoru. 'You lost our bet. Pay up.'  
They all sweat dropped when they heard Saitou scream and Sano growl.  
Kenshin gulped. 'Damn but they're hot together.'

The End.


End file.
